Finn Hudson
Finn Hudson é um personagem fictício do seriado musical tragicômico da Fox Glee. O personagem é interpretado pelo ator Cory Monteith, e tem aparecido em Glee desde seu episódio piloto, exibido pela primeira vez em 19 de maio de 2009. Finn foi desenvolvido pelos criadores de Glee, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan. Ele é o quarterback do time de futebol da escola, que sofre os riscos da zombaria de seus amigos por se juntar ao Glee club, no fictício William McKinley High School, em Lima, Ohio onde a série se passa. Biografia A cena inicial de Finn Hudson mostra ele cantando no chuveiro do vestiário, sendo descoberto pelo professor de espanhol e novo diretor do coral da escola, que então coloca o rapaz no seu clube, mesmo contra a vontade dele. O atleta popular tem que escolher entre seu amor pelo atletismo e sua paixão por baladas de rock? Felizmente, não. Finn encontra tempo para fazer as duas coisas. Quando ele não está cantando, dançando desajeitadamente ou jogando futebol, normalmente Finn acha tempo para namorar, seja sua namorada, que está grávida do seu melhor amigo, Quinn, ou seja Rachel, estrela do clube e paixão repentina dele. Inicialmente, Finn descobre da gravidez de Quinn, que acaba omitindo a verdade, já que o pai do bebê é na verdade o melhor amigo de seu namorado, Puck. A verdade só aparece no episódio 13 da primeira temporada, Selectionals. Após o conturbado fim do relacionamento de Finn e Quinn, ele está livre para Rachel, porém o namoro não engata e os dois ficam separados novamente. Rachel começa a namorar Jesse, mas Finn insiste na garota e ambos são vistos no final da temporada, Journey, juntos, após o massacre do Vocal Adrenaline. Quando se inicia a segunda temporada, Finn e Rachel continuam juntos, e como típico, Rachel o irrita as vezes. Após tentar convencer a treinadora a trazer Artie pro time, é expulso e perde seu cargo no time pro Sam. Retorna ao time no episódio seguinte, deixando Rachel com medo de ele "fugir com uma líder de torcida", então o poe a prova, mas percebe que ele realmente a ama. No episódio Duets, Finn, juntamente com Rachel, tenta fazer com que Sam permaneça no coral, o fazendo se aproximar de Quinn, apesar dele ter prometido cantar um dueto com Kurt. No final, acabam conseguindo e, fica amigo de Sam. Alguns episódios depois, na semana das Seccionais, Rachel descobre que Finn tinha perdido sua virgindade com Santana, e estava mentindo esse tempo todo. Chegando no final desse episódio, Rachel perdoa Finn, e acaba contando que, para tentar se vingar, acabou ficando com Puck durante o tempo em que estavam brigados. Finn termina tudo com Rachel, e não a perdoa. Passando alguns episódios, chega o grande jogo. Finn está de volta ao posto de quarterback após Sam se machucar em um dos jogos. Will decide fazer uma apresentação unindo o glee club com os jogadores de futebol, mas, todos os jogadores saem do time e do clube, juntamente com as líderes de torcida que são forçadas a escolher entre a apresentação do glee club ou campeonato. Finn consegue trazer as líderes e o time de volta para a apresentação incrível de Thiller/Heads Will Roll, e ainda conseguem ganhar o campeonato de futebol. No final desse episódio, Finn tem uma curta conversa com Quinn, que o beija, após se lembrar de quando eles eram apaixonados. No episódio Silly Love Songs, Finn monta uma barraca de beijos, onde cobra um dólar a cada beijo na bochecha, com a desculpa de que é para ajudar o clube do coral, mas na verdade, é para beijar Qunn de novo, pois sabe que se ele a beijar novamente, ela largaria o Sam e ficaria com ele. Praticamente todas as garotas do colégio vão até lá, pois a popularidade de Finn aumentou depois de ganharem o campeonato, excerto Quinn, que fala que não o beijaria de novo, pois não ia querer magoar o Sam. Rachel vai a barraca de beijos, tentando se mostrar confirmada com o fim da relação dos dois. Acaba ficando inconformada com o beijo na bochecha, e Finn a dispensa gentilmente. Após ser pressionada por Sam, Quinn vai a barraca de beijos e, supervisionada por Sam, beija Finn, só que na boca, diferente das outras garotas. Finn sente algo extraordinário, uma sensação especial como fogos de artifícios, uma coisa que ele não sentia com Rachel. Santana descobre que Quinn está traido Sam e arma pra que ela contamine Finn e passe pra Quinn. Os dois acabam contraindo mono, conhecida como a doença do beijo. Então Quinn, hospitalizada junto com Finn, decide não continuar com o relacionamento dos dois, pois ama Sam. Finn continua atrás de Quinn, mas essa tenta evitá-lo. No final deste episódio, Finn é o único que concorda com a Rachel, de fazerem músicas originais, deixando esperança nela. Quinn, apesar de terminar com Sam, não fica com Finn até esse episódio. Listagem das músicas cantadas exclusivamente por Finn Hudson, sem vocais adicionais de outros membros do clube ou personagens da série em geral. *"Can't Fight This Feeling"2 *"I'll Stand by You"3 *"(You're) Having My Baby"3 *"Hello, I Love You" *"Jessie's Girl" *"Losing My Religion" *"Just The Way You Are" *"She's not there" #↑Kelly, Mike (May 17, 2009). Glee' series set in a Lima high school has Toledo connection too''. The Blade. The Toledo Times. Página visitada em May 19, 2009. #↑''Episode Recap: Pilot''. Fox Broadcasting Company. Página visitada em 2009-09-01. #↑a''' b Ballad: Featured Music. Fox Broadcasting Company. Página visitada em 19 November 2009. *Finn Hudson no site da FOX em inglês Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Alunos do William McKinley High School Categoria:Antigos Membros do New Directions Categoria:Antigos Membros do Time de Futebol do William McKinley High School Categoria:Personagens Falecidos Categoria:Antigos Personagens Principais Categoria:Diretores do Glee Club